Unmasked
by doomed89
Summary: Terry faces the challenge of keeping his secret from his friends while protecting them from a recently released Paxton Power's plan to completely destroy Batman. Terry goes through a personal hell and only has one person to turn to for sanctuary. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Gotham City**

Citizens look up at the batmobile zooming through the sky.

"I can't believe Paxton is going to walk," Batman said.

"We're lucky they held him this long," Bruce stated.

"But he tried to have you killed! I got a recording and you were going to testify!" Batman argued.

"Witnesses hardly ever lead to convictions--at least not when decent lawyers are involved--and all the evidence, including the recording, mysteriously disappeared," Bruce said.

"'Least you're in control of the company you can keep him on a short leash," Batman replied.

"He'll be out of the job inside a week if I have my way." Bruce said coldly.

"Too bad you can't just fire him and be done wi…" Batman started to say, when a group of Jokerz caught his attention by throwing a bald businessman off the side of the road. His glasses fell off as he went flying.

"Great. Looks like I'm going to be late again. What's going on? This is the fifth group of Jokerz today!" Batman steered the batmobile towards the falling bystander and opened up the top. He jumped out and grabbed the victim in midair, then flew him to safety before jetting off towards the Jokerz. "Why do I get the feeling that if the cops ever actually hold a criminal or two, maybe, just maybe, I'd actually have a life?"

"Good luck with that," Bruce said plainly.

Batman flew over with his jet boots and landed in front of the Jokerz. "Going somewhere?" he asked.

"Yeah, your funeral," the lead joker replied as he tossed an exploding pie. Batman dodged; it exploded just a few feet behind him. The Bat charged, kneeing the Joker in the face, knocking him out. He then proceeded to engage then others.

**

* * *

The Library**

"He's late again," Chelsea stated, annoyed.

"What else is new?" Dana asked sarcastically.

"I don't know how you can put up with it." Chelsea said.

"Sometimes, neither do I," Dana replied as she looked over at Nelson, Blade and Howard who had the same project as them. Blade was filling her nails and toying with the boys as usual, getting Howard to do all the work. She was also leading Nelson on, making him think he might actually get some later. "Then I get a look at Nelson. Terry might not have all the time in the world, but at least he cares more about me than his car," Dana finished.

"You got a point there. Still, he shouldn't be making us do all the work. It is a group project," Chelsea replied.

"Chelsea, we haven't even started yet," Dana stated. "We decided to wait for Terry to get here, remember?"

"This time. Usually we finish before he shows. Maybe this time we should teach him a lesson? Show him how it feels, you know?" Chelsea said conniving.

Terry ran into the library.

"Look who decided to grace us with his presence," Dana declared sarcastically as he approached.

"I'm late, I know. I'm sorry, I--" Terry started to say

"Save it McGinnis, we've heard it all before," Chelsea said, cutting him off.

Terry sat down. "So how's the history project coming?" he asked.

"It's not. We were waiting for you," Dana replied.

"We didn't expect you to be over an hour late," Chelsea said, annoyed.

"I did," Dana added coldly.

"Can we just hurry up and get it finished? I need really to crash," Terry said.

"Sorry Terry, but me and Dana have to get going," Chelsea teased.

"But we haven't even started and it's due tomorrow! Come on, I need the grade," Terry pleaded.

"You're the only one. Besides, our parents actually notice if we don't come home." Chelsea replied.

"It's your own fault for being late." Dana said callously as the two of them got up and left.

"Great. This is just great," Terry said as he slammed his head into the table. "Guess I won't be sleeping tonight either."

**

* * *

Paxton's Office**

Inque dripped into the office through the vent.

"Did you get it?" Paxton asked.

"Right here," Inque replied. "It was easy enough; Batman didn't even show. It will probably be a week before he even realizes I'm back."

"Good, make sure you keep it that way. I'm paying the gangs a small fortune to keep him busy, and you off his radar," Paxton said. As he reached for the device, Inque pulled away.

"The credits first," she demanded.

"Of course," Paxton said in his reassuringly tone that isn't so reassuring. He swiped a cash card to show the amount. "I'm sure you'll find everything in order," he said as they made the exchange. "I'll be in touch with your next job."

"Are you sure you can afford me? I heard you used all your credits to pay for your lawyers…" Inque said.

"Let me worry about that," Paxton said impatiently.

"Just make sure I get paid," Inque threatened. She melted into liquid form and oozed out the vent.

Paxton sat down at his desk and made a call. "I'm going to need you transfer another 500,000 credits before morning if you want me to keep Inque in my employ," he said.

"Find, whatever. Just remember the deal; you keep my mother too busy to come after me until you find a way to kill her for good and you get all the credits you need for that little plan of yours," Deanna Clay said coldly.

**

* * *

Hamilton Hill High School**

Terry was sleeping, leaning against his locker, when Maxine walked up.

"Terry, wake up!" she said.

"Arg…" Terry groaned, as his eyes opened.

"Up late again, keeping our fair city safe from the forces of evil?" Maxine joked.

"Not exactly. And I told you not to joke about that," Terry said impatiently.

"Oh come on. No one is going to hear and even if they do, who's going to figure it out?" Maxine said defensively. "Why are you so blitzed out anyways?"

"Dana and Chelsea bailed on me last night and I had to do our whole project myself," Terry yawned, a little more than half asleep.

"So that's what she meant," Maxine mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" Terry asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Maxine replied quickly.

"You said, 'So that's what she meant.' Did they ditch me on purpose?"

"I don't know. Dana didn't really say much," Maxine replied.

"They did, didn't they!" Terry exclaimed angrily. "I can't believe she did that to me," he said, punching his locker.

"Give them a break; they just wanted you to know what it's like. How many times have you stuck them with all the work? It's not like they know why you constantly have to bail," Maxine said, trying to calm Terry down.

* * *

"I feel kind of bad for sticking Terry with all the work," Dana said.

"Oh come on, he had it coming! How many times has he ditched out on you?" Chelsea asked.

"I've lost count," Dana stated.

"Exactly!" Chelsea exclaimed, "It's about time he knows how you feel!"

"I guess. But it's different for him. He's busy with his job--he just wants to help his mom out," Dana replied.

"And you don't think it's weird he won't ask for any time off?" Chelsea asked.

"After what happened to his dad I think that Bruce Wayne is like a father figure to him--someone he looks up to and respects, you know?" Dana said, defending her boyfriend.

"Are you sure about that? He seems to be spending a lot of time with Max lately," Chelsea stated.

"He's failing, like, every class. She's probably just helping him study," Dana said, not sounding that sure of herself.

"Maybe, maybe not" Chelsea said, as she glanced down the hall at Terry and Max, Dana looked over with her and saw Terry punching his locker. Chelsea turned back. "You should probably go talk to him" she sounded a little worried.

Dana walked over to Terry and Max.

"Hey sorry about last night," she said.

"I bet," Terry said sarcastically and stormed off.

"Terry wait!" Dana said as she chased after him.

"You and Chelsea didn't have to leave last night did you?" Terry asked accusingly.

Dana sighed. "No," she confessed.

Terry stopped and turned to face her.

"Then why did you?" he asked, staring her in the eye, demanding an answer.

"It was Chelsea's idea. I only went along with it because I wanted you to know how it feels. How I feel--every time you're late or you cancel and especially when you disappear on me in the middle of a date! I know you're busy with your job, trying to help out your family, but I just wish you had time for me too!" Dana explained, pouring her heart out.

"Dana, I--I guess I haven't really been there for you lately," Terry said, feeling guilty.

"That's the understatement of the year," Dana replied bitterly.

"I'm sorry. About everything," Terry apologized, his voice filled with sincerity.

"Well, you are always there when your friends are in trouble. I guess that counts for something." Dana said teasingly. "Apology accepted."

She leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss just as the bell rang. She pulled away.

"But if you want any more of that anytime soon, you better start making more time for me," she threatened.

"Promise," Terry replied as they headed off to class. As they turned the corner, a new girl collided with Terry, while running at full speed. Her books went flying as they both fell to the ground.

"Sorry, I'm not really used to the whole school thi…" She started to say, with her melancholy voice.

"Terry!" she exclaimed, perking up at the sight of him. At that moment, Dana scanned the girl from head to toe, becoming more jealous every second. The girl had curly blond hair, wide, light-blue eyes and black lipstick, all of which was exaggerated by her light skin. She wore a black sweater-jacket that hugged tightly around her breasts, which were obviously at least a B cup, maybe even a C. She also had a short, red skirt with a black stripe on the bottom that showed off her incredibly toned legs. And the black high-boots drew even more attention to them. Dana found herself wondering if the skirt was showing Terry more than just her legs.

"Terry do you know her?" Dana asked.

"Yeah, but I wish I didn't," Terry said coldly as he got up and walked away. Dana followed.

"Looks like they got back together," the new girl said to herself, devastated. 'I guess I was right. As far as he's concerned I don't even exist,' she thought as she crawled around the floor picking up her books, tears flowing down her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Hamilton Hill High School; Lunch Break**

The new girl was talking on the phone, leaning against the school wall just outside the door. "I think this is a mistake," she said.

"We agreed this was the best way to get your life back on track," the voice on the phone said.

"I know, it's just--I don't know if I can do this," she replied.

"Melanie, what happened?" he asked.

"It's just--Your trial is in less than a week and we don't even have a lawyer! You're gonna end up back in jail! I shouldn't be wasting my time here," she replied.

"Melanie, I'm your big brother. I should be the one protecting you, not the other way around. Don't worry, just you watch. I'll beat this thing, but you need to be there. We might've had the finest tutors in the world as kids, but they didn't exactly cover the high school _curriculum_," he said reassuringly.

"No, they covered how to disable sophisticated alarms and beat up security guards," Melanie said cynically.

"Just stick with it and don't worry about me. Everything will turn out fine. You'll see," he replied.

Melanie hung up. "_Fine_. Yeah right," she said sarcastically as she slid down to the ground_,_ wrapping her arms around her legs, waiting for the bell. It had become a habit of hers ever since that night outside the club.

* * *

**Hamilton** **Hill** **High Cafeteria**

Dana, Chelsea, Blade and a handful of other girls were sitting at a table talking.

"Do you think Terry did a good job on the project?" Chelsea asked. "I was totally bluffing about not needing the grade."

"Would you relax? Terry always gets A's and B's. The only reason he's failing is because he hasn't done half the work," Dana replied. "I'm more worried about the new girl. Terry wouldn't tell me anything about her, and no one in school knows anything either."

"Wasn't she in your first period, Jackie?" Kathryn asked.

"Yeah, but she didn't say much of anything. It was actually kind of weird; when the teacher asked her to tells us a bit about herself she just said, 'I'd rather not,' and sat down. And she wasn't paying attention in class at all, just staring off into space the whole time," Jackie said.

"Do you think she was thinking of Terry?" Blade asked playfully.

"Wouldn't know," Jackie replied.

"She better not have been!" Dana exclaimed.

"Someone's jealous," Blade teased.

"You should have seen how she perked up when she saw Terry," Dana argued.

"But you said he totally blew her off, so you don't have anything to worry about, right?" Kathryn stated.

"Unless, of course, he already did her behind your back," Blade added.

"You do know it's rude to talk about people behind their back, especially when they're right next to you," Maxine said as she walked up to the table. Everyone looked at Terry who was fast asleep at the corner of the table.

"He's out cold. We couldn't wake him up if we tried," Dana stated, sounding irritated.

"You shouldn't be gossiping about him at all. Terry isn't a cheater. You know that Dana," Maxine continued.

"Even the most loyal guys can be tempted," Bladed stated.

"You would know," Maxine replied.

"I know Terry isn't the kind of guy to cheat," Dana said_,_jumping in_,_ "but there's just something about that girl and none of it makes any sense. I mean, how is it that Terry is the only one in the school that knows her? It's not like he has any free time. When he's not working or helping out his mom, he's usually with me or studying," she continued_,_ becoming more and more frustrated.

"Maybe that's where he met her? At his job?" Jackie suggested.

"Maybe. I mean, that would explain a few things," Dana said, calming down a bit.

"Who cares how they met. All that matters is how you feel about Terry," Maxine said, trying to steer the conversation away from Terry's job.

"I guess you're right," Dana said. "Terry does mean a lot to me, but there's a lot he doesn't tell me. Too much."

"I'm sure he has a good reason," Maxine replied.

"The new girl's in our gym class. If Terry won't tell you anything, maybe she will," Chelsea suggested.

The bell rang and everyone got up and gathered their bags.

"It's worth a try, but I have a feeling she has more secrets than Terry," Dana replied, as she followed Chelsea and the others out the cafeteria.

"Terry, wake up," Maxine said, trying to push him awake.

"Five more minutes," Terry groaned.

"I said, WAKE UP!" Maxine shouted as she hit Terry.

"Ugh, what?" Terry groaned as he raised his head.

"Do you have any idea what you slept through?" Maxine asked.

"No. Where is everyone, anyway?" Terry yawned.

"Class!" Maxine stated emphasizing the irritation in her voice. "You know? Where you need to be!? Unless you want to be late again…," Maxine replied.

Terry's cell phone beeped.

Terry checked his phone and said, "It's the old man. He wants me to suit up."

Maxine sighed, "I'll let everyone know."

* * *

**Hamilton Hill High School Roof**

"What's so important you had to drag me out of school? I need to sleep sometime, you know," Batman joked as he slid into the batmobile.

"Over the last week someone has been secretly stealing a lot of high**-**end tech. They're hitting their next target now," Bruce stated.

"I'm on my way, but if this has been going on all week, why didn't you say something sooner?" Batman asked.

"Because I didn't know. Whoever it is, has been covering their tracks perfectly and after every robbery there's a gang committing seemingly random acts of destruction at or near the site. Everyone just assumed the items are buried or destroyed. Nothing has even been reported," Bruce explained. "I almost didn't notice myself."

"How did you figure it out if nothing was reported?" Batman asked.

"The most recent one was at Wayne-Powers. _We're_ a little more thorough," Bruce replied. "After I realized what was going on, I searched the news for similar events and cross-referenced them with the locations of other projects. When I checked the security of other likely targets, I noticed one of them has its security system running a diagnostic, but they don't have any scheduled and their phone line is down. I've already tipped off the cops, but I doubt they'll get there in time."

"Just when I thought I was getting to be good a detective…," Batman joked.

The batmobile arrived at its destination.

"Give it time; I have more experience. You should be able to get into the vents through the air duct on the roof," Bruce instructed.

Batman jumped on to the roof and cloaked. He crawled into the air vents and made his way to his destination. He looked down through the grating to see Inque downloading specs off the computer on to a flash drive.

Batman dropped down from the vent and said, "Back from the dead again? Let me guess, one more time and you get a free sandwich?"

Inque jumped. "You again!" she said with contempt dripping from her voice as she lashed her arm out, knocking Batman into the wall.

_Beep!_ The file transfer finished, Inque grabbed the flash drive and shifted to liquid form as she leapt for the vent. Batman intercepted her with an electrically charged batarang. Inque screamed out in pain as she fell to the ground, dissolving into a puddle. The flash drive landed a few feet away from her. She re-formed and stabbed at Batman with her arm, which was now sharpened to a point. Batman dodged and threw another batarang. Inque stretched herself out to allow a hole to form in the side of her body, causing the batarang to go straight through her and smashed into the computer. The computer exploded, setting off every alarm in the building.

"Give it up! Security will be here any second and the cops are already on their way!" Batman demanded. Inque replied with a flurry of attacks from her sword-like arms. Batman managed to dodge most of them, but the last one grazed his side and he found himself backed into a wall.

"DIE!" Inque screamed as she pulled her arm back in preparation to pierce his skull when security rushed in and opened fire. Inque's arms fell off, spattering on the ground, as the lasers _c_ontinued to bombarded her_._ She pulled herself together and made her escape through the vent. Batman followed, dodging lasers on the way. When he made it to the roof, she was gone.

Terry turned on his comm. and said, "I lost her, but she didn't get what she was after."

"Good enough for now, you better get back to school."

* * *

**Hamilton** **Hill** **High Gym**

The girl's class was having a badminton tournament. Melanie was dominating. It was the last match and none of the girls had even scored a point on her. "That new girl is really athletic! No wonder Terry wants to keep her his little secret," Blade said suggestively.

Dana glared at Blade, then turned her eyes back to the game…_back to Melanie._ 'Terry would never cheat, would he?' she wondered to herself, trying to hide how she really felt.

It wasn't long before Melanie won the game and they all headed to the locker room to shower.

"Melanie, wait. I want to talk to you," Dana said.

"What do _you_ want?" Melanie asked, not even brothering to stop.

"Tell me how you know Terry!" Dana demanded.

"What do you care?" Melanie asked callously.

"He's my boyfriend!" Dana exclaimed.

"So does that means you have to know everyone he does and what he does twenty-four/seven?" Melanie asked coldly as she entered the locker room.

Dana followed.

"Look, I just want to know why Terry won't tell me anything about you," Dana said, trying to sound reasonable.

"Just leave me alone. You don't have anything to worry about; Terry made it clear he doesn't want anything to do with me," Melanie said lifelessly as she walked away. She headed to her locker and opened it up, took off her clothes, threw them in, grabbed a towel, and strode over to the showers, not even bothering to cover herself.

Their little chat didn't make Dana feel any better. If anything, it made her worry more. Melanie hadn't answered a thing; both she and Terry refused to tell her anything, which wasn't a good sign. Seeing her naked just made things even worse. The whole time they were showering was torture for Dana. Her eyes kept drifting towards Melanie. Melanie's whole body was extremely toned--it's no wonder she was so good at sports. Her breasts were bigger then Dana's, her stomach flatter, everything was perfectly trimmed, and she wasn't modest in the least. Dana was so jealous, she couldn't help but compare, and it was making her self-conscious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Batcave: After School**

Bruce was sitting at the computer when the Batmobile flew into the Batcave**.**

"You're late," he stated, without so much as a glance.

"Melanie is going to my school now—as if me and Dana didn't have enough problems already," Terry vented, as he took of his mask. "Why didn't you warn me?"

"Do you really think I keep track of who goes to your high school?" Bruce asked.

"Uh yea," Terry replied as he learned against the wall. "You gave me the heads up about Willy coming back."

"Willy came back straight from Juvenal Hall**;** he was registered with the school before he went there**.** Melanie wasn't registered until a few minutes ago**,**" Bruce replied.

"So you do keep track of everyone at my school," Terry smirked.

"You're going to have to be a lot more careful at school now. Melanie knows both you and Batman**;** it won't take much for her to put it all together," he continued, changing the subject.

"Yeah**,** I know**,**" Terry, replied nonchalantly.

"Do you?" He asked as he spun the chair. He stood up and towered over Terry, glaring as he made eye contact. "If anyone every finds out you're Batman, everyone you care about will become a target—every single one of them will be in danger! Or have you forgotten what the Joker tried to do?"

"I'll talk to Max in the morning," Terry said.

"Good," Bruce replied, as he sat back down. "Now we need to find out where Inque is going to strike next."

"What did she steal anyway?"

"She stole a cerebral input device; a microfilament frequency transmitter, several experimental power cells, and the specifications she was downloading were for an ultraviolet phase generator," Bruce stated.

"Cerebral input device**?** You mean like with VR?" Terry asked.

"Those are virtual reality helmets. The cerebral input device is capable of sending messages directly to brain, and more importantly, stopping the messages that the body gives from reaching the brain," Bruce explained.

"Wait, you don't mean…that isn't what Dr. Stanton was using to put kids in ISO, was it?" Terry asked.

"Not exactly**.** This is a far more sophisticated, but if Dr. Stanton's techniques were applied there's no telling what effects it would have to the mind."

"Well, frequencies have always been Shriek's thing. Do you think Inque's just doing odd jobs for whoever pays her enough?"

"It's possible, but I doubt she's that desperate for money. And that wouldn't explain the gangs destroying the research labs," Bruce stated.

"Any leads on why the gangs are so active lately?" Terry asked.

"The T's have a new leader**—**an ambitious one. They're trying to muscle in on the Jokerz territory**,** coordinating, and becoming more organized. The Jokerz are doing the same in order to survive. On top of all that, someone is supplying both sides with weapons and fueling the fire. One of my sources tells me there are more guns coming in at the dock at midnight. I'll look into Dr. Stanton and Shriek to see if I can get you more leads. You should get on patrol before things get out of hand."

"On it," Terry said as he put on the mask and headed for the Batmobile.

**

* * *

Melanie's Apartment**

Melanie just got back from work. She was still in her uniform and covered in sweat. As she opened the door, she noticed that the alarm had gone off. _Great now I'm getting robbed,_she thought to herself.

A voice cut through the stillness of the room.

"Ten, we need to talk," Queen said as she stepped out of the shadows _in a cliché fashion._

"I don't have anything to say to you," Melanie said with disgust.

"I am your mother and you will listen to me," Queen demanded.

"Some mother you turned out to be," Melanie shot.

"Is this really what you want? To slave all day like a commoner and have everyone looking down upon you?" Queen questioned.

"Better than being a thief." Melanie argued

"You used to be royalty**—**the best of the best**—**but look at you now. You're nothing**!** We can begin anew**—**you, me and Jack. We can be a family again**—**royalty again. You threw it away once and it destroyed our family. I'm giving you a chance to make things right. Don't throw away your chance to be royalty again," Queen pleaded.

"Don't pretend like you care about our family. You don't care about me, you just want an accomplice _you're just like Father!_" Melanie proclaimed.

"That's not true," Queen insisted.

"Isn't it? You never cared what Melanie did**,** only what Ten did. I was fourteen when I started dressing like a slut and going to clubs in the middle of the night and you never even noticed, let alone cared. Do you have any idea how many guys I let fuck me just so I could feel like someone cared? But none of them did**—**they were just using me for sex like you and father were using me to steal. Eventually I just got sick of being used. Then I met Terry. He cared more about seeing me again then getting me to put out. He's the only one that ever cared about me and you made me**—**Ugh!"

Queen slapped Melanie across the face, knocking her to the ground.

"Ungrateful wench, I give you everything this world could offer and you repay me by parading around like a common whore?!" Queen shouted.

"Like mother, like daughter, I guess," Melanie said rebelliously while wiping the blood of her lip.

Queen leveled her scepter at her daughter. "I should have spent more time teaching you some manners," she sneered.

"You should have spent some time caring about me! But the only thing you cared about is having a fully trained accomplice," Melanie shouted as approaching police sirens became audible.

"How did you**…**?" Queen inquired.

"My alarm system, you didn't disable it. You can't even break into an apartment right on your own! Guess you are only useful when you're on your back."

Queen kicked Melanie in the stomach.

"You wretch!" She screamed.

Running to the window, "Don't think this is over Melanie. I will put the Royal Flush Gang back together—no matter what." She said before making her escape.

**

* * *

Gotham City**

Batman was on patrol in the Batmobile when Maxine called.

"I'm kind of busy tonight, Max," Terry said.

"This new girl is the one you ditched Dana for a while back, isn't she?" Maxine asked.

"She needed help," Batman rationalized. "Max, I really need to focus here."

"The one that you didn't know if she was just a friend?" Maxine accused.

"Trust me, I'm sure now," Batman replied bitterly.

"What happened between you two?" Maxine asked.

"It's a long story."

"Did you cheat on Dana?" Maxine asked sounding almost disappointed.

"No!" Batman countered quickly**—**almost instinctively**—**then thought about it before saying, "Maybe**—**I mean**…**_sigh,_ I don't know. Look Max, I have to go. There's this gu**—**"

"How can you not know?" Maxine cried.

"Max, stay off this line," Bruce said as he hung up on her.

Batman took a deep breath.

"Thanks," he said.

"You can't afford to be distracted tonight," Bruce said plainly. "Get over to the docks. The Jokerz are due to be buying the weapons in less th**a**n a half hour. Stop the exchange and find out where the Jokerz are getting their credits from."

"On my way," Batman replied.

**

* * *

Maxine's Home**

"Stupid bitter old man, I finally get Terry to start talking and he cuts me off just like that, like I don't even matter," Maxine said to herself in a rage. "And Terry**,** how can you not know if you cheated? Honestly I don't know why I put up with them."

The doorbell rang. "_Ug_, Who could that be?" Maxine asked herself as she went to open the door. "Dana," she said surprised.

"Max, mind if I come in?"

"Sure, what's up**?**"

"Max, you're Terry's best friend, how do you think he feels about me?" Dana asked sounding concerned.

"I don't know. Terry doesn't really talk about how he feels, at least not to me**,**" Maxine replied.

"You're the only one he talks to lately, well you and Bruce Wayne I don't think I've even had a real conversation with him in weeks and It's been forever since we've had a chance to be _together_, he never has any time for me." Dana explained.

"If you want to be with him that badly, why do you always blow up and leave every time you does get a chance to be with him?" Maxine asked.

"I don't know, I just get so mad and when I finally do see him all I can think about is all the times he was late or ditched me and all the promises he broke**,**" Dana said sounding a little ashamed**.**"And then just when I finally think I'm starting to get through to him, he runs into that new girl, literally!" she exclaimed, becoming angry.

"So that's what this is really about," Maxine said.

"Terry is like the only person in school that she even responded to, and with that body of hers I wouldn't blame Terry for being tempted," Dana said enviously as she glanced down at her less than ample breasts.

"Don't be so self-conscious, guys aren't that shallow," Maxine insisted.

"That's easy for you to say, you're not flat," Dana said while glancing at Maxine's, "and if guys aren't shallow explain Nelson."

"_Terry_ isn't that shallow. If it just took a nice pair of tits and a hot bod to make him cheat on you was he would have fucked Blade half a dozen times by now," Maxine said.

"How do I know he hasn't, no after school job takes up that much of someone time, he could be lying about the whole thing and doing a different girl every week for all I know, that _would_ explain why he was so cold to Melanie," Dana said bitterly.

"Terry might not be perfect, but he's not lying to you about the job. Bruce Wayne is a slave driver. And do you really think Terry would string you along like that?" Maxine asked.

"No," Dana said with a sigh. "Wait! How would you know Bruce Wayne's a slave driver?" Dana said accusingly, she couldn't get what Chelsea said out of the back of her head. "And why are you always so quick to defend him?"

"Someone has to. It hasn't even been a day, already the rumors are flying out of control, and you're almost ready to throw your relationship away after everything you two have been through and everything you put up with. You know Terry better than anyone, you can't really believe anything you're saying," Maxine ranted.

"I know I'm sorry, just with everything that has been going on I don't know what to believe, and then there's all the rumors and what Chelsea said," Dana explained.

"What did she say?" Maxine asked curious.

"She kinda suggested that you and Terry might be you know," Dana said, too embarrassed to actually say it.

"What!? Me and Terry," Maxine said as she burst into laughter. "That'll be the day"

"Now that I think about it, it's pretty ridiculous," Dana said, and even started to giggle.

After the laughter died down and things got serious Dana sighed and asked, "How is it you manage to spend so much time with him when I almost never see him?"

"Well one, I don't get mad and storm off every time he's late," Maxine stated.

"Yea, I'll try to work on that," Dana replied. "But no promises" she added

"And it's not like we plan everything, most of it is just when he's stuck babysitting his brother and brings him to the arcade, and even then he usually ends up ditching me with his brother. You just have to take what you can get," Maxine explained.

"I'll try," Dana declared. "But it's not like we can fuck with his brother in the other room"

"I'm sure you'll figure something out" Maxine said reassuringly.

**

* * *

Gotham Harbor**

Batman was crouched down on a ship a dock away from the exchange point in camouflage mode watching the Jokerz. A boat pulled into the dock and a group of thugs walked off the ship carrying heavy boxes and started loading them into the Jokerz modified ice cream truck.

"What the!" Batman said.

"Something wrong?" Bruce inquired.

"They're just loading the Jokerz up, there was no exchange, meaning these weapons were paid for in advance. It's not the Jokerz MO, someone brought these weapons for them, whoever their backer is their giving them more than just creds." Batman explained.

"Stop them now. You can't afford to wait if those weapons hit the streets things will only get escalate." Bruce ordered.

"Don't worry that's not going to happen," Batman said as he turned off his camouflage and threw five exploding batarang into the hull of the ship, rupturing the hull, causing it to slowly sink.

"Crap, it's the bat!" One of the Jokerz exclaimed as he raced towards the ice cream truck. The thugs unpacked the weapons they were carrying and opened fire on Batman. Batman dove into the water knowing it would refract the lasers. He swam close to the pier, the thugs still firing away into the water, not grasping the pointlessness of it. Half a dozen flash pellets bombarded the thugs as Batman jetted out of the water. He landed in the center of them and took full advantage of their disorientation, disarming all of them within seconds. He then proceeded to knocking one of them unconscious with a single punch, he brought his knee to another's stomach knocking the wind out of him then threw him into the water below. The others started to recover now; a few of them ran back to the truck to rearm two of the others charged Batman. He leapt backwards to evade and threw out two batarangs that tied up their targets.

"Let's see how the little bat likes this," the joker girl said as she fired a rocket launcher into the middle of the group. Batman threw a batarang at the rocket just before it could reach them. The rocket exploded on the impact causing the dock to collapse and everyone on it to fall into the water below.

"You crazy bitch, you almost offed our guys," one of the Jokerz said, shocked.

"Forget them, let's just bail before Batman gets up**!**" Another one of them exclaimed as he pulled the ice cream truck up to them. They jumped in the truck just as batman appeared in the rear view mirror jetting towards them.

"Floor it," a joker screamed to the driver, who already had the petal to the metal.

Batman shot out his grappling hook cable out which pierced the ice cream cone decoration on top of the van and took hold. Batman then jetted to the right pulling on the truck causing it to tip over and grind on the road before coming to a halt as he retracted the grappling hook.

"We can take him," the joker girl said and she reached for one of the weapons.

"What's wrong with you? This isn't some dumb ass blue, it's Batman, we have to get the fuck outta here," one of the jokers yelled in a panic.

"He's right, we don't stand a chance," another one said.

"We already screwed up the job the only way we'll ever get any respect now is if we off the Bat here and now!" the joker girl argued as she grabbed some laser pistols, "are you coming or not?"

The Jokerz looked at each other and then one replied "not".

"Cowards," the joker girl said in a disgusted tone, "fine I'll do it myself." She jumped out of the truck and went running at Batman head on firing not stop. It caught Batman off guard and a few of the shots managed to hit, knocking him back. He dashed left to evade, moved in, and grabbed her wrists. He forced them above her head and squeezed hard making her drop her guns**.** She started to struggled violently and pulled herself and Batman over the side of the road, Batman turned on his jets as they fell they were tilted sideways so he could only maneuvering them to the closest roof. He made sure he took the brunt of the impact as they grinded to halt, then wrestled her to the ground.

"Give it up, you can't win, the cops already have your friends," he said motioning with his face over at the ice-cream truck on the road above them, which was now surrounded by cops.

"If you let me go I'll let you do whatever you want to me," she said seductively. "I'm already not wearing anything under this skirt"

"Why don't you just tell me who's been buying all your new toys," Batman said coldly.

"Wouldn't know. I just do what I'm told, and I'm really good at it. Just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it. I'm sure you have a few sick fantasies in there. Just agree to let me go and I'll make them _all_ come true, I'll be your little fuck-toy for the night," she said, still not giving up.

"Appreciate the offer but I have a girlfriend," Batman said as he handcuff her. "Now you're going to tell me everything you know about the Jokerz and their suppliers.

* * *

**Authors Comments: **Just a little tip the more ppl give reviews and the more detailed the reviews the more motivated I'll be to write the next chapter, also I currently have no beta... one went AWOL on me and the other well it didn't work out she finished up going everything before things fell through though, anyways just saying if your interested let me know


End file.
